Cassus Belli
Introduction Cassus Belli or CB is a thing you need for a War. it is adopted in the Papal State's Formation (now Vatican City). CB or Cassus Belli is an act or situation that provokes or justifies a war. Google All CBs used and Descriptions are from this Link https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=201061983 List of CBs * Claimed Colonial Lands when Country A has a claim set upon colonial territory (e.g. Portugal on Brazil) and Country B colonises it. Country A has a casus belli on Country B. * Holy Crusade The Pope calls for a crusade on a non-Catholic nation. All Catholic nations may join the crusade. Crusades may happen once every 50 years. * Muslim Crusade (The real word is Blocked by ROBLOX, rip) Same rules as crusades, but with Muslims. * Holy War Country A borders a country that does not follow their religion, so a war is justifiable to spread Country A's religion. This may be used by all religions. It cannot be used after 1850. Limited use of the CB should be allowed under specific circumstances after 1850 but before 1900. (Crimean War). * Independence As a vassal or colony you may try to achieve independence through war. If your previous liege was themselves the vassal of another liege (for example, if you're a count breaking free from a duke who is in turn under a king), you will become a direct vassal of the higher liege rather than becoming independent. * Succession Crisis Country A gains control of Country B via personal union. If Country C holds a claim on Country B, they may declare on Country A. Country B joins the war on the side of Country A. (e.g. In 1701 when the last Habsburg King of Spain died. Philip of France was the heir but the Habsburgs wanted Habsburg Spain to continue.) * Claim on Territory The simplest of all casus bellis. This is the result of either having a legitimate claim on another nation's territory (land), or by fabricating one. * Spread Ideology Country A holds a political ideology. Country A can then declare on Country B to impose their ideology onto them. This CB may only be used to create puppets, NOT annex land. Those who share the ideology of Country B may join the war against Country A. * Subjugation May only be used by tribal nations, with a 'cooldown period' of ten years. The casus belli allows Country A to declare war on Country B so that Country B can become the vassal of Country A. * Republican coalition against monarchy A coalition of republics against the idea of monarchy. Can only be used in a republican majority region.Must have more people than oneself in the coalition to declare war * Monarchist coalition against republicanism: A coalition of monarchies against the idea of republicanism. Can only be used in a monarchy majority region. Must have more people than oneself in the coalition to declare war. * Intervention: This is when world tension is at its peak, with a world war & total war. Countries may intervene, as exemplified with the USA intervening in the world wars. Limited only to powerful nations, which are determined by the Exp+ of the server. * Diplomatic Insult An insult on Country A performed by Country B allows a justification for war. The annexation of territory may NOT happen as a consequence of this. * Entering airspace/territory/waters If Country B places their aircraft/soldiers/ships (respectively) into Country A's airspace/territory/waters, that is a justification for war. * Alliance Country A and Country B are fighting. If Country A makes an alliance with Country C whilst the war is going on, Country C can declare war on Country B with this CB. * Excommunication If the Pope has excommunicated a Catholic leader, all countries neighboring the excommunicated country via terrestrial or maritime borders have a casus belli upon the excommunicated country. * Restoration of Personal Union Country A may declare war on Country B, with whom they formerly shared a personal union, in order to restore the aforementioned personal union. e.g. If Britain's personal union hypothetically snapped in the 1750s, England could thus declare war on Scotland to restore it. * Imperial Liberation If a state of the Holy Roman Empire has been annexed/overtaken by an external state, the Holy Roman Emperor may declare war upon the external state with this casus belli. * Trade Dispute Country A embargoes Country B. Country B has a casus belli over Country A. Territory may not be ceded with this casus belli.